


With Boughs

by Katherine



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Decorating, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Groot refused in no uncertain terms to be a Christmas tree.





	With Boughs

Groot refused in no uncertain terms to be a Christmas tree.

"You keep showing him those pictures," Rocket translated warningly, "He's gonna grow needles and jab you with them."

Oddly enough, however, it turned out that Groot didn't mind pretending to be a _wreath._ The whole crew helped decide on a spot, Rocket muttering the whole time. Mantis made the final choice, then Groot obligingly curled himself into a circle. He kept one arm extended to hang himself from the doorway with.

Groot allowed himself to be hung with lights. Lights and, since Rocket supplied them, it was best not to identify the various other small objects. Some of them buzzed or ticked alarmingly. But the result was decorative.

Now Peter just had to convince everyone to listen to his newly picked out Christmas tunes.


End file.
